Scorpia Rising II - The Attack
by sevenofmine
Summary: Second part of 'Scorpia Rising'. The crime organization 'Scorpia' is part of the Alex Rider book series but it isn't necessary to have read these books. Scorpia is hitting back. This time the NCIS team perhaps can't stop them...Rated M with a reason...
1. 9 11

**This is the second story of Scorpia Rising. It is also about Tony and like the name already says, about Scorpia and its rise...for the fifth (?) time. Perhaps, they will succeed one day. We'll see.**

**The following story is rated M within a reason. More reason than the last story. I tried to write realistic.**

**Genre: Crime, but in the first chapter it can also be described with Horror/ Angst/ Apocalypse ;)**

**I do not own anything. This story is fictional. Of course, I used some background facts.**

**Again, it's an NCIS FanFic but also uses the crime organization Scorpia as villain. Scorpia is part of the Alex Rider book series. It is not necessary for this story to have read the Alex Rider books because I only use Scorpia as a new foe for Gibbs and his team (especially Tony).**

_**(For better reading you can make the Internet window smaller and the text will adapt to it. I just say that because I don't want to start a new line for each sentence.)**_

Chapter 1

Months have passed since the NCIS team has heard from the organization called Scorpia or any activity of the three ex-members who were still on the run: Dr. Medici, the former leader of Scorpia, Caroline Montebello, a head member and her three years younger sister Katarina who actually should be recruited to Scorpia, too.

It has gotten colder again, not that it ever would be warm in Washington. Tony walked along the street, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He had time. He needed to be in office in twenty minutes so he stopped in front of the big plasma screen on the street.

A lot of people stood gathering there because it showed the events of 9/11. This was past now, exactly eleven years ago. Such a long time, Tony thought and emptied his coffee. He threw it to the bin and walked on through Washington DC.

He was walking along Constitution Ave and saw the queues outside of the National Museums of American and of Natural History. He remembered when he had visited them once with his dad. He had never liked history, especially not history classes in school.

He looked up when he heard the noise of planes coming nearer. Washington had an airport but it was unusual to hear it so near because there was a no-fly zone above of the White house. He looked at his watch. It was seven past nine. Was this a joke?

The plane was coming nearer. It flew far too low for a usual passenger flight although it was a usual big machine used for usual flights. Tony looked around. All people seem to have stopped and looked up.

The plane came nearer and flew above them. Tony turned around, just in time to see, that the plane also turned around sharply and came back. To see to it that it was such a big machine, it turned very sharply.

A lot of people already filmed the spectacle. It was nearly slow-motion when the plane came back. Then it turned sharply left and flew nearly in a 45 degrees angel toward the National Museum of American History. Tony who stood on the other side of the street felt the earth trembling when the plane hit the roof and the stone wall at once. Tony screamed as did most people around.

He watched the plane crashing through the roof top and falling down. He didn't think but turned around and ran as fast as he could down the street not noticing the Ronald Reagan Building and International Trade Center to his left.

He just ran. He heard people screaming. He heard explosions. He heard something cracking down, he didn't need to turn back to know the museum collapsing. The plane was nearly exactly as long as the museum and now fully was there. It was not moving any more since it has already hit the ground.

It was burning, the whole building stood in flames. People were burning, running out of the building but falling down the steps and hitting the ground, not moving anymore. People ran away, the earth trembled as if it would be opening soon and swallowing its inhabitants up. People yelled in pain and in fear. And they yelled in disbelief.

Tony ran and didn't stop. It felt like the end of the world. Debris and rubble was falling of the sky and forced him to cough. He was soon covered in dirt as the whole street was. It looked as if it had all fallen out of the sky. Tony felt safe enough to look back.

He stopped and turned around.

He was standing in front of the metro station and had a look on the angle of the Museum of American History. Or what was left from it. He looked at the flames that licked high in the air. He saw the black fume crawling up the sky and hiding the sun. He saw people running away, injured, covered in dust and debris, bleeding, dying. Tony had problems to take breath. He coughed hard. It felt like the end of the world here. He saw people running past him, screaming at him, telling him to turn around and run for it. People screamed something of World War III.

Tony didn't listen. It was so calm. Soundless, nothing to hear. The scream of the people, the burning building and the falling of men and rubble sounded so away. It was silent. Tony saw the people moving in slow-motion. He looked around.

He saw back.

There were children running, screaming. It seemed as if the kindergarten has made a day journey to the Museum and now it was a journey to the end of the world.

The end of the world as we know, Tony thought.

He remembered so many apocalyptic films. This was so different. No happy end but bad reality. Armageddon, 2012, The Day the Earth stood still…All fiction. It had become true and sad reality now. Tony couldn't believe it. He screamed, too, as he saw a little five year old burning to ashes about one hundred meters away. Tony yelled. He wanted to run back and help people.

He had this inner person in him who wanted to run back. He imagined people inside the building. And inside the plane. He felt when someone grabbed his arms and pulled him away. A man was standing beside him, screaming at him that he should run. Tony looked into the man's face, he was about fifty, short grey hair and wore a suit. Tony didn't understand what he shouted at him and he didn't care.

He followed him running away.

He heard sirens. Police is coming, Tony thought. But that wouldn't bring anything it was too late. Nothing to save, nobody to arrest. Firemen are coming, Tony thought. They could help and after the attacks eleven years ago they were cleverer and maybe they were able to rescue more men's life.

But on the other side the planes have hit the upper floors of World Trade Centers so that on the lower floors people could escape.

Here, the plane was nearly as big as the museum itself and it has destroyed it completely.

It was now half past ten and at seven past nine, a lot of people have wanted inside the museum. And since the museum had opened at eight this morning, because of an special exhibition about what has happened exactly eleven years ago, there have been a very lot of innocent people been inside and outside waiting.

Tony looked aside. He saw the Post Office. People of all buildings were standing outside and looking at the end of the world. People ran past them, just wanting to flee. But there was nowhere you can flee from when the world is falling down.

Police men and fire fighters ran to the building. Ambulances were arriving. First aiders were running toward the museum.

A man in a white uniform ran toward him. He shouted something Tony didn't understand. The man pulled him toward an ambulance car. 'I don't need help. I'm fine', Tony screamed but the man just pointed at his lower body. His complete belly was red. His shirt was red and red. As if someone had emptied two ketchup bottles on it. Tony was astonished. He hadn't noticed he'd been injured. It must have happened when all this debris had flown around. Or when he had fallen to the ground. He had been in such pain and hurry that he hadn't noticed at all.

He silently followed the doctor.

He was put inside the ambulance and sit down. The man bent over him and examined the wound. Tony heard shouting and screaming from police men, fire fighters, doctors. They all wanted to help and tried to organize themselves. 'Help the others. I'm not that badly injured', Tony moaned. He yelled when the doctor tried to stop the bleeding.

'Huge blood loss', were the only words he understood. 'No', he screamed and wanted to stand up. He went out of the ambulance. He was tumbling and the doctor grabbed him on one side and wanted to pull him back into the car.

Tony didn't resist.

But on half way they both stopped.

Everybody seemed to stop. It seemed as if everything has stopped. Even the rubble and shutter falling from the sky. Everybody looked up when they heard another noise. The noise of another plane. The first plane Tony saw was a green fighter jet with the letters 'US military' on it. Then there were more of them. They circled around the museums.

They are a bit too late, Tony thought.

But then he heard a louder noise.

People stood there, nobody said a word, everybody was gazing up, looking and staring into the sky. Another big passenger's airplane neared. The fighting jets got in a V-form. Ready to destroy the airplane when necessary.

But suddenly the big airplane made a sharp turning to the left.

It vanished out of the sight of Tony. He just saw the fighter jets flying after it.

Only a few seconds later there was a bright lightening ball in the sky. Tony and the doctor stumbled backward to see more. A very light explosion was to be seen. It was loud and people tried to protect their ears.

The fighting jets have shot at the big plane. But it has needed more to take it down. The automatic missile defense had activated and shot exactly seven tiny rockets with huge blasting power toward the plane.

They didn't miss their target.

Tony felt the earth trembling again. He saw people running away from what had happened only about hundred meters away. Tony fell down, he felt weak. The doctor kneed down.

'I'm fine', Tony tried to stand up.

The last words he understood were 'huge blood loss', then it all went black. His sight got smaller, turned pixelized and black. Even seconds before that the sound went down. He didn't hear anything.

He lost consciousness.

**Please review this story. And tell me if I should continue this second part of 'Scorpia Rising'.**

**I do not own anything.**


	2. New Scorpia is rising

**The following expressions or talks do NOT express my own opinion. I do NOT like any kind of terrorism or crime as it is described in this story or other stories I have written or will write. What I wrote/ write/ will write is only fictional and I made it all up. It is all based on NCIS tv-series and Alex Rider book series. I do not own anything. What I write here, is a fictional story. (And actually, I have never been in Washington DC before, just wanted to add that.)**

**I do not own anything. What I write is fictional based on NCIS**

Chapter 2

There was a big plasma screen at the wall. All seven people sitting at the long conference table looked at it. The TV switched from CNN to BBC to n-24 and back. They all showed the same horrific pictures of the events early that morning.

The conference room itself was like a usual office, kept in white and grey tones. There was an artificial plant in one edge of the room, at the other two edges on the side of the door, there were standing two bodyguards.

There was a big window that showed the city of Washington DC. It had a direct look on the big column of smoke that was winding up into the air. It was slightly windy outside and the smoke was spread over half of the city and covered it from the sun. Because this building was a bit away from the rests of the museum, the sky was turned red and yellow from the setting sun and black from the smoke.

It was evening, about eight o'clock pm. Therefore all channels brought special shows for the 'Second 9/11' or '9/11 II', how it was already called.

The man at the head of the table turned around to the others. Three people sat on each side.

'As we just could see on TV and', he pointed to the still burning Museum, 'outside this window, our plan has been successful', he said in Italian.

He was obviously from Southern Europe, tan, had dark hair, a three-days-beard, seemed to be around thirty-eight years old, he was muscular, tall and a man you wouldn't like to meet at midnight in any street. Some of the six other people at the table smiled.

'And thanks to our new members we were able to plan this', he nodded to Dr. Medici, Caroline and Katarina who sat on his left side of the table.

'So unfortunately that other members had to leave us for that', he added and the three Italian men on the other side laughed.

'The first step of our plan succeeded', he continued.

'Soon, the Americans will suspect a terroristic organization, perhaps even Al Qaeda, and they will arrest people. They want to show that they are strong and that something like this doesn't bring them down. Those nasty, proud and self-confident Americans', he said with disgust.

The three other members and Dr. Medici laughed.

Caroline and Katarina didn't, they just smiled slightly.

'They want to show, how confident and strong they are. Just listen to their speeches. They can't tackle terrorism by deleting its roots. They have to get deeper than that. And they can't. They don't know anything, those stupid Americans. See what happened with Al Qaeda. The world started to fear them after the attacks eleven years ago. Then, nine years, nothing happened. They vanished but they still were dangerous to the United States and to the world. They were feared but they didn't use the power they had. They just disappeared again. Then the fucking Americans killed their leader.

And what happened? Nothing!

They chose a new one and since that, you haven't heard anything of them.'

The three members on his right side nodded. Dr. Medici laughed looking at the table. He is right, he thought. Caroline and Katarina both looked outside to the burning Museum. Firemen haven't been able to tackle the flames yet. Too much kerosene flowing that enlightened when it wanted. It still was too dangerous to enter the building. The left ruins could collapse any moment and the flames could get higher every second, too.

There was no chance for people who were still in the building, to survive. Death toll rose every minute.

Of course, they had first feared that this attack was too similar to those from 9/11 and therefore wouldn't be taken serious. But then they decided to do it upcoming 11th September and wanted to show that there are still people out there who are enemies to the United States. And that they were stronger than them.

Caroline and Katarina both looked back to the man at the head of the table.

'Now we have the chance to show the people who we are. And that we are there. And that nobody can subdue us and that we do whatever we want to do. Now, nobody can stop us', the man's voice got calmer again.

'We have scared the Americans once more. And nobody knows us. Al Qaeda was known before. We are a new upcoming enemy. We had no name and no identity', he spoke to the three Italian men on his right. 'But then I heard about another criminal organization whose aim is destruction and chaos. Our dear last three members have become a great help to pursue what we are reaching for.

They helped us to get back on our way. In honor of that we cooperate and call ourselves the new organization. Scorpia is rising again and this time, we have more power through cooperation and more possibilities to bring chaos to the world. And then, we can perform our requests. And when we are that far, no state, not even the big and proud Americans, can deny what we ask for.

We can rule the world when we once 'tackle them by their roots' as it was so nicely said by the president of the UN. We as the head, we can bring our little, small crime organization into a sentence together with Al Qaeda and perhaps, we can even grow, collect members who also see the world falling down and people who feel the same will join. Nobody can stop as, as we are the newest Scorpia.

We have a plan and it will succeed. For that, I'm sure', the man said and stood up.

'And now please excuse, I have a world to destroy', he nodded to the members and left the conference room without another word or turning back.

Nobody said a word. Caroline and Katarina continued staring at the table. They both knew that he was a bit megalomaniac. The members started to leave the room and the building with a ten minute interval between each of them. Caroline and Katarina, who left together, were the last ones to leave the room.

They didn't leave the building. They went one floor up to another room that could be out of a James Bond movie. However, Q would have his fun.

'How do you find it?', the boss said when Caroline stepped next to him.

They both looked out of the big window. They watched the world burning. It was getting dark outside, because of the sun and because of the dust. She just reached up and kissed him. He smiled.

'You did great', she told Alessandro Felici, actual head of the new Scorpia organization. They kissed again. Only five meters away Antonio Felici, the one year younger brother of Alessandro, stood together with Katarina, also kissing her.

It would be wrong to say that the sisters always searched the best possibility and were egoistic, no, actually it were the brothers who had wanted them on a double date. The sisters had just agreed to see how it worked.

However, it worked great.

**And once again: The opinions and phrases expressed by people in this FanFiction are not necessarily my own opinions. I do not appreciate any kind of terrorism and this story is fictional.**

**Please review!**


	3. 9 12: Death toll rising

**And again: What I do write here, is fictional. Just wanted to make this sure. Any comments of any of the characters in this story do not necessarily express my own opinion.**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

The 12th September was a Wednesday. Newspaper had special parts included, there were special broadcastings in TV and special reports could be heard and read in the Internet all over the world. Theories of conspiracy were widely spread already, Internet and social networks helped. Most people were scared now. They suspected Al Qaeda or Hamas behind it, suspected a return and revenge of them.

Some people thought it was a flash in the pan again and nothing more severe would happen. People all over the world were interviewed. They suspected that any kind of terroristic organization would soon take over responsibility for the attacks.

Death toll rose over 1000 at midnight, 1200 at five am. The streets had been full of people at the time of the attack. People in other buildings were killed and injured, people who wore buried by the exploding second airplane, people in the Museum, people in their offices around.

Ziva and McGee stood in the office. NCIS agents were running hectically around. It was nine o'clock, 12th September.

The two special agents stood in front of the TV and watched CNN breaking news. The news under the actual happening showed only facts about the attack: How many people were dead, how many people were still suspected in the ruins, how many people were injured, that all hospitals in Washington DC and around were jam-packed and that the fire was not extinguished yet.

They saw police men and firefighters running around at the ruins of the Museum.

Then the picture switched to The Ellipse, the green area in front of the White House. That plane was not burning anymore.

It was just a big, black piece of debris that was still smoking. A small column of smoke went up into the air, not as much as the one that could have been seen yesterday.

'Have you spoken to Tony?', McGee asked all of sudden.

Ziva shook her head. 'He's still in intensive care. The hospital is too crowded. You can't even go to visit someone.'

They both returned silently to watching news. After a while Ziva asked: 'What do you think? Who is responsible?'

'Al Qaeda, perhaps.'

'That would be illogical.'

'Hamas.'

'No. Don't think so.'

'Then, what do you think?'

'I don't know. Whoever this was, they were courageous enough to do what Al Qaeda did before.'

'They don't want to provoke them. They just wanted the same they achieved eleven years ago.'

'They want us to fear them as much as Al Qaeda. Another terroristic group, perhaps. But with other goals.'

'Why that? They obviously both want war with America.'

'They would have cooperated. Or at least somehow made the connection more clear. And they would show themselves responsible for what happened. To make us know a face.'

'I don't think they were religious motivated.'

'Yeah, in that point you can be right. I mean-', she stopped in mid-sentence.

'Is Gibbs standing behind us?', she asked. They both had looked at the TV at the whole time.

'Yes, he is', McGee said and they both turned around at once.

Gibbs stood there taking another sip of coffee. 'Hey, boss', the two special agents said at once.

'How's Tony?', Gibbs asked.

'We don't know', Ziva said. 'You can't even get near the hospital.'

Gibbs nodded.

'No dead marine?', McGee asked.

'No', Gibbs said shortly and sat down at his office desk.

'So, what shall we do?', Ziva asked surprised.

'Watch news', Gibbs said.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. They turned back to the big screen and re-watched the speech of the President which he had held yesterday, only half an hour after the attacks. It was repeated now on every hour. It was 599 words long, the exact length of the speech Bush had held eleven years ago.

It was quite similar and recognizable. _(Just in case someone puts the wrong date in the headline…as some teacher might do when they want their pupils to analyze Bush's speech in an exam^^)_.

* * *

><p>Tony lay in a bed. There were three other people in beds in this two-bed-room. He was in hospital and it was very loud. Doctors, injured people and visitors ran through the corridors and the rooms. Tony looked around. The other people seemed to be either unconsciousness or sleeping. One of them was under high medication that keeps him calm. Tony looked out of the window and back inside.<p>

The room was white. He hated hospitals.

It reminded him on the death of his mum. He looked outside. He had a view on the sky. Great. At least he could see planes up there. But there weren't any.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a doctor entering and coming toward his bed.

'How are we now?', she asked.

'Great', Tony said and his breath caught.

He knew that voice.

**Please review that story! ;)**


	4. Caroline

**Please review.**

Chapter 4

He turned around. Caroline was standing at his bed, in a white doctor's overall.

'Nice to see you, Tony', she sat down at the end of his bed. Tony got scared. She had had the order to kill him the last time they have met. Her order was retreated and she had had another chance shortly before NCIS had arrived at Scorpia's old headquarters. On the other side he remembered the joy in her eyes when she had held her knife at his neck.

'Do you want to kill me? Do it. I am defenseless now', he said and leaned back.

She smiled at him. 'Why should I kill a defenseless victim?', she asked.

'I was defenseless when we had our 'date' and you wanted to kill me then, too', he reminded her.

'I gave you all the chances I could. You should have known before never to trust a woman who first wants sex and then dinner.'

He just smiled ironically. She had been so sexy. And somehow she still was. He felt a bit like Kate toward Ari. He tried to figure out what she wanted to do here. Why had she come to see him and how had she found out that he was there?

'How have you found me?', he asked.

'Although it's quite a mess here, you have been registered as patient. And I know how to hack a computer', she said.

Her eyes made her looking so cute. Those dark brown eyes were smiling at him. Or was he just imagining it?

'What do you want here?', he asked once more.

'How do you feel?', she asked back.

'It told you, great.'

'Pain?'

'Yeah, my belly has been cut open.'

'I know, I read the record', she said silently.

'Have you something to do with the attacks?' He just had to ask.

She was a killer and she had been a dangerous member of the criminal organization Scorpia. She still was dangerous.

Caroline sighed. 'Yes', she said shortly.

Tony couldn't believe his ears. He sat up again. 'For whom are you working now, Caroline?', he asked excited.

She laughed shortly. 'An Italian organization.'

'Which one? The Mafia?'

She had such a cute laugh. So gentle. 'No, they pay bad. They were shattered after a hit of the Italian police. They had searched new members.'

'So you, your boss Dr. Medici and your sister joined?'

'You're so smart. However, we needed a little time to plan it but at least not ten years as Al Qaeda did. The new boss, he wanted to do something big. Something that keeps in the mind of the people. Al Qaeda didn't use the power they had after it.'

'But you will. You and your criminal fellows.'

'You say it so negatively.'

'It is negative. It is wrong.'

'Do I look like someone who cares?'

He kept silence. He needed to think. 'What's the organization you joined called?'

'Well, they didn't have a name so they're now Scorpia. A new Scorpia.'

'It brings bad luck to use this name.'

'That's what I told them, too.'

'So you and your sister are in the head now?'

She nodded.

'Dr. Medici, too?'

She nodded again.

'And the boss of you all.'

She nodded again.

'How many other members?'

'Three other head members. About three hundred men with the same aims in whole Italy. A quite small organization…by now.'

Tony raised an eyebrow.

'He wants to expand', she explained.

'And you support their destiny?'

'I don't actually have the personal aim to destroy America or harm their people. But I'm a bad girl, Tony.'

'And you're dragging your little sister into it.'

She laughed. 'Come on, Tony. We moved out very early.'

'She had been sixteen.'

'Good record. She finished school and I studied and worked. Then she started studying and working, too.'

'She had no choice. You were the older sister. She depended on you.'

She laughed again. So softly. 'Oh no, Tony. We both found out that we were…different. We felt like we could do bad without regretting. It was fun to cross the lines. We didn't feel anything, at first. Of course, I do have feelings. We had different attitudes than our parents. We moved out. We pursued what we liked. We did bad things, then I killed for the first time. I am not an emotionless monster, Tony. But I didn't care. My sister killed, too. I actually didn't want her to. She was only sixteen. But it was fun to her. Not that psychopathic fun. One year later, just after she had turned seventeen, we killed our parents. She killed our father and I killed my mum. That was when I found out how much I actually hated them. Hated them all the time and trying to bear and to hide it. It felt good to let out all the anger.'

'I won't try.'

'I wouldn't advise you to. Killing is bad.'

'You kill.'

'Not without reason anymore.'

'You kill for other people.'

'And that's bad. I know. I have the blood of thousands of people on my hands now, Tony.' She said this with a very soft voice, far too soft for such an evil woman.

If Tony hasn't known it better, he wouldn't believe her.

'What do you want here?', he asked slowly.

He tried to calm down himself. He knew in what danger he actually was. She was a killer, nothing more, nothing less. It was not important if she was a pretty, sexy, hot woman or not. She was dangerous to him. She could kill him anytime and nobody would notice it.

She came nearer to him. 'Are you able to stand up?', she asked looking at the bandages around his belly.

'What?', he asked in disbelief. He didn't understand.

'Tony, you are now going to sit and stand up very slowly. We are both going to walk out of here. You are not going to escape or to attract any attention. Either you are going to do anything I would like to shoot you for, okay? And if you even try to do anything, just remember that I am faster with the gun in my left interior jacket pocket than you with your feet.' Tony looked into her eyes.

They were…kind.

He just nodded. 'You're the boss', he murmured and put his legs off the bed.

He made a face that obviously showed his pain. 'Are you alright?', she asked and put an arm under him to help him standing up. He stood up and turned to her. He was taller than her. He wanted to ask her why she was so kind to him but he decided not to say anything but do as she said. He followed her outside. She had been right. It was a complete mess here.

Injured people lay on the floor, they had to step over them to pass. Medicines and doctors were running through the corridors, people shouted, in pain, for help or to coordinate the chaos. Tony actually couldn't imagine Caroline being responsible for something like that.

He followed her outside a back door of the hospital. She put off the doctor's overall and threw it away. Tony looked around. He hadn't recognized this hospital and he had been unconscious on the drive here. He hasn't had time to ask yet. But now he saw, that it was the Washington General. It was in downtown and he could still see a light column of smoke far away in the background.

'Come on, Tony', Caroline said and helped him to walk. The sky was more or less blue, despite all the dust. They walked to the overcrowded parking lot to a dark red, very old car.

'You seem not to be paid well', he joked.

'The boss didn't want you to bleed down the back seat', she sat when she opened the back door. Tony stepped in first.

'Lie down', Caroline said and he did as he was told. He looked at the driver's seat.

The driver turned around. It was a woman, she seemed like a younger version of Caroline, tall, muscular, dark brown, a little bit curled hair exactly like her sister and with lighter strands in the hair, her face was the same and she had the same dark brown eyes you could only get lost in.

'Hey, Tony. I'm Katarina', she said smilingly.

'Her sister. That's obvious', Tony moaned in pain when he lay down. 'I try to drive carefully', she said softly and turned around. The same cute voice like her sister, Tony thought.

If they were the same age, they would have been identical twins, he also had in mind.

Caroline closed the door and went to the passenger's seat. Katarina started to drive. Tony tried to keep the window in look.

'Tony, try to relax and to lie down. It is too exhausting for you to try to figure out where we're driving. You are still not fit', Caroline said looking at Tony through the back mirror.

Tony lay his head down.

These two women were just so hot.

**Poor Tony...he seems to feel exactly like Kate toward Ari...or is it different this time? And if he had to decide, would he be able to harm them to save one's life? Let's hope for Tony that he never has to answer this question...but we'll see...**

**Please review.**


	5. Hospital is collapsing

**Please review.**

Chapter 5

'I can't just sit here and wait', Ziva said impatiently.

'What do you wanna do?', McGee looked up from his computer.

She stood up and put on her jacket. 'I'm gonna visit Tony', she explained.

'The streets are overcrowded', McGee reminded him but walked after her.

'Hey, where you going?', Gibbs asked. He just came in.

'Trying to visit Tony', McGee explained and Gibbs ran after them to catch the elevator.

* * *

><p>They parked the car five hundred meters away from the hospital. They had to walk a long time and they did it quietly.<p>

'What do you think, how can we find him?', McGee suddenly broke the silence. The street looked like after World War III.

'Don't know', Gibbs said. They were about hundred meters away from the hospital standing on the other side of the street having a perfect view on the hospital area, when it happened.

One big 'Bam', one big noise and they all looked up and down the street.

The fire ball was high, but not really big. It was a bright yellow explosion directly followed by black smoke spreading out over the area up in the sky. The detonation went off in the direct centre of the building and McGee, Ziva and Gibbs breathed caught. It was very loud and many people covered their ears for protection and turned around. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs just stood there.

A second explosion followed, directly after three smaller ones. The whole hospital building stood in flames after just three seconds. It was a light, yellow-orange-red fireball and the black smoke drove away quickly northward because of the fast wind.

People ran out of the building, injured people, patients tried to flee the flames. You heard a big hollow noise when the west-wing of the building collapsed. The wall fell down on the whole site and you could already predict the breakdown of the mid-part and with it the whole building.

The hospital was collapsing.

The three special agents didn't think but ran toward the burning building which was burying men and women, doctors, visitors and patients under its debris. 'Oh my god, Tony', Ziva just murmured which made her run faster. McGee was nearly as fast as Gibbs, which was really astonishing if you consider how much he had weight before his diet. Now he really was thin. Nearly too thin.

Something exploded again and Ziva held her hands in front of her face. She looked at the burning ruins. People were running, people were falling, people were burning, people were dying. Ziva wanted to continue running but she was held back by Gibbs. 'You can't go in there', he screamed. 'Tony! But Tony is in there', Ziva cried and tried to tear herself off.

She felt tears of anger running down her face.

Who blasted a hospital when it was so overcrowded? It must have obviously been the same people who had planned and performed the attacks on the museum and the attempt of destroying the White House. Of course, Ziva didn't know that this organization had never planned to harm anybody in the White House.

The three agents stood very close to the burning wreckage. They ignored the people beside them, shouting and screaming, yelling in anger, in pain and in fear. Thousands of people have been cared in the biggest hospital of Washington right after the attack.

Hundreds of people already have died yesterday in the plane attacks. It was not the same death amount as at WTC-attack but it remembered the people they were not safe. That would conclude in panic.

'Tony…has been in there', McGee tried to breath but he couldn't.

'Oh my god', Ziva muttered.

She had really, really liked him, more than that.

They had tried to establish a more or less more close relationship after they had nearly kissed in hospital. Now Tony died in a hospital. Ziva thought that she had loved him, perhaps she really did. And now he was gone, by such an evil attack nobody could predict. Agents died in their duty, while tracking down villains. But he had died by a terroristic attack. Ziva couldn't believe it. If he had died in a battle, Ziva could have punished the murders and taken revenge. But now, it was hopeless. It seemed as if the real villains were unreachable now.

Ziva felt anger coming upwards in her. It got hotter around her. She saw all these people suffering. She saw a half-charred body lying twenty meters in front of her. Tony looked like that now, too. Of he was just torn in piecemeal by the detonation, nothing left of him. Ziva just couldn't believe it. She could bear her feelings. She looked around.

And she saw nothing.

Just dark. It all went dark around her.

She hit the ground. 'Ziva, Ziva!', McGee screamed and kneed beside her.

But Ziva has fallen unconscious.

**I know, this hasn't been my best chapter and I promise that the next will be better. ;)**


	6. The speech and the promise

**In this chapter the fictional president holds a speech in this FanFiction after what has happened. This speech includes material of the orginal speech from George W. Bush from 9/11 2001. I do not own anything. No expressions in this story do necessarily represent my own opinion. I reference to other series, books, speeches, etc. but I do not own anything.**

Chapter 6

When Gibbs came back to the office he was absolutely angry. He had had a meeting with Fornell and after his opinion neither FBI nor CIA did enough. America was under attack and thousands of innocent people have died. How many did they want dead until they intervened? It was unbelievable how egoistic and selfish such 'intelligent' agents could be.

Nobody had an idea how this could have happened and who was behind this. All strings were pulled and international phone conferences have already been organized. All countries were alarmed. Nobody has taken any responsibility for the events by now therefore the secret service of most countries didn't suspect organizations like Hamas or Al Qaeda but on the other side they couldn't think of any other organization being able to let something like this happen.

Gibbs has no clearance for any higher information so he had to depend on the calm-down-attempt by Fornell.

'What have you found out boss?', McGee asked. He and Ziva were watching TV. She was okay again but her eyes were swollen and red. There were dry tears on her cheeks. McGee obviously had wined, too.

'Nobody knows anything. No suspects yet. Fornell isn't high enough either. There will be a high classified phone conference with other UN-countries, soon. He told me we shouldn't even try to hack in', Gibbs explained.

'Well, Anonymous obviously managed once', McGee responded. Ziva looked puzzled. 'Well, they have managed to listen to a conference between FBI and Scotland Yard, about half a year ago', McGee further explained. 'What about Vance?', Ziva asked. 'He has no clearance either', Gibbs said. 'What is happening now is highly classified. It can't be hacked', he added, not knowing that this actually happened only three miles from where he stood now.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in front of her own laptop and moved her finger that fast that Alessandro who stood behind her, had problems following them.<p>

He smiled seeing her in what she could do best. Well, second best.

He was so astonished how such a pretty girl could be so smart and so good in Computers.

'I'm in now', Caroline told him and Alessandro sat down at the table, where his brother Antonio, Katarina, Dr. Medici and the other two head members already sat.

They all listened through the loudspeakers what the governments and Intelligence services were going to discuss.

* * *

><p>'Have you also asked him about Tony?', Ziva asked after a while.<p>

The TV showed firemen and police officers in the ruins of the hospital. Most of the patients and doctors have died, death toll rose every minute and had already crossed the 1000-people-mark. It was the evening of 12th September. Patients who were still alive were brought to other hospitals, even those in the suburbs and next cities were overcrowded by now. They made perfect targets for another attack. But there was no other choice. Some people had died on the transport, doctors were hurt, too less doctors for too many patients now.

You saw people running on the streets, crying after friends and relatives who had died in the attacks or who still were missed. As the hospital has burned and exploded to its base walls, most bodies have been burnt or vaporized. Unable to recognize there lay so many unidentified bodies on the ground, nobody could guess the real amount of dead people.

It was just so unbelievable cruel.

'Yes, they couldn't find anything. They searched the room where he'd been. He was registered as a patient and in the two-bed-room there was found three bodies in bed. All too burnt to be identified', Gibbs said looking at the screen.

Ziva sighed. 'I should have been there, I should have gone visiting him earlier', she said.

'Then you would be dead now, too. What do two dead agents bring us?', Vance asked.

Nobody has heard him coming and nobody turned around to see him.

'You should all go home now', he advised.

'And die in our beds?', Ziva turned around. She was angry again, with herself, with Vance and with the world. Tears ran down her face, again.

'Shush', McGee said and pointed to the TV. As it seemed, the president was going to hold another speech. They all turned back to the plasma screen.

'Good evening. Today, our fellow citizens, and yesterday, our way of life and our very freedom came under attack in a series of intentional and deadly acts. The victims were in the airplanes, in the museum, in the hospital: passengers, museum employees, visitors, doctors, men, women and children. Those thousands of lives were suddenly ended by such evil assassinations. The pictures of the collapsing museum, the exploding airplane and the burning hospital have brought us disbelief, terrible sadness and an unyielding, silent anger. This was an attempt to plunge us into chaos and retreat. But this attempt failed. They have failed eleven years ago and they failed yesterday and this morning. They will ever fail. Because our country is strong.

What those people have done is evil and cannot be described with other words. Their acts were baleful. They wanted us to doubt on our grounds. On the columns we stand on. But they did not. Because we have no doubts. They may have destroyed buildings of our civilization but they will never destroy us, the civilization itself. Our columns will never falter and never break. Our government will continue without interruption. Our very intelligent agencies and those of other countries are already working on the continuation of all federal institutions and of course, they search for the root of these events.

They are the ones who are most capable of tackling the problem's roots and therefore they will succeed. Our emergency response plans are working out and our military is powerful and prepared for all kind of thinkable attacks. But our first priority is caring for the injured and protecting the living. We are the ones who are in charge now because we are the living and we have to care. When we saw evil, today and yesterday, we respond with our human nature, we respond with the best of America.

The search is underway for those who were behind these evil acts. We have full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement and of those of the other nations. Together we will bring the responsible for our suffer to justice. We will bring those to justice who planned these attacks, those who harbored the evil, those knew about the attacks, those who carried out these attacks, those who now hide somewhere and have in any slightest way to do with those grave and inexcusable attacks.

I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance. I welcome them. Because, even we, the citizens of the United Nations of America, cannot solve this problem on our own. We have to work together to protect the lives of our people. And everybody can help in this fight as everybody is affected by it. When we work together we can work out all the problems that affect us together. By doing this, we can unite in our fight for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we all will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day, yet we go forward to defend our and all men's freedom and all that is for the good, the peace and just in our world. Thank you and good night. And God bless America.' _(Parts of it are from the original speech by Bush on 9/11 2001. I do not own anything. I just had the idea to use it because I once had to analyze it in an exam.)_

Ziva took a deep breath. That sounded hopefully. Too hopefully in her eyes.

These men who did this, killed Tony.

She had loved him.

And she will find justice. She will make justice.

She promised that to herself. And to Tony.

**Don't forget to review...and to read on ;)**


	7. Escape

Chapter 7

Ziva had no idea why he should listen to her. She also had no idea why he had accepted to meet her. It was the night from the 12th to 13th September. She waited in her living room. He had said he would come over. She felt somehow wrong but she had to know more. The door opened and he stepped in.

'Hey, Ziva. How are you?', he came nearer and she didn't know why but she hugged him. She remembered how she had hit him and how angry she had been. Why on earth should he forgive her? She was not sorry for what she had done.

'I-', she started but just didn't know what to say. He pushed her gently back to the table and let her sit on a chair. 'Calm down. I have heard that about Agent DiNozzo and I'm very sorry', CIRay looked into Ziva's face, where new tears started running down her cheeks. She just looked at him. She couldn't say anything. 'Who…?', she stammered.

She looked into his eyes. They reminded him on Ari.

He had always reminded him a bit on Ari, perhaps this was the reason why she had been so blind.

'We don't know. Our best people are working on it', Ray said in a sad voice.

Ziva didn't know if this sadness was real. 'Terrorists?', she asked.

He shook his head. 'We don't think so but there are already Intelligence services from all over the world working together. And we talked to people in Al Qaeda. They don't know anything.'

Ziva sighed. She needed information.

'You heard this?', she suddenly asked.

CIRay nodded. They both remained silent for a while. 'For a moment I thought there were footsteps I heard', she said. CIRay nodded her to sit down, pulled out his gun and walked toward the door. They listened. Silence. He opened the door. Ziva couldn't see anything.

He kneed down and picked something up from the doorstep. He brought it back inside and put the brown envelope on the table.

'Do you have an idea what this is?', CIRay asked with concern.

Ziva nodded. 'Yes', she said and grabbed the brown DIN B5-envelope.

'And I hope that I'm mistaken.'

She opened it and looked inside. Exactly what she had expected. She pulled out the little visiting card. It was white and had a golden Scorpion on the upper right side. She looked at Ray.

'You need to call your Intelligence people', she said.

'Why?'

'The responsible for these attacks is an organization called Scorpia', she showed him the call card.

He still looked puzzled. She explained him and he immediately called his boss.

They now knew who they were hunting for.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up. He looked around. Still the same little room where he had fallen asleep hours ago. He sat up in the bed and looked out of the window. He guessed 30th floor. He had erased all escape chances before. The door was locked and the only thing that stood in this 3x3 meter room was a bed. He knew that the hospital has blown off. And he knew that all this had been planned by Scorpia. And he knew that for him, there was no escaping opportunity.<p>

The door was opened. He looked up. Katarina went in.

'I thought you were hungry', she said and put down a tablet with bread and water in front of him. She had already changed, she now were a black jeans, a black top and a black open blouse.

The gun was in the holster, within reach every second. Before she had put down the tablet, she had shut the door again, of course.

'What if I tried to escape now?', Tony asked hypothetically.

'I would have the order to shoot you immediately', she said smilingly.

'Would you?'

She sat down next to him on the bed. He was surprised. He thought she'd be as cruel as her sister, never hesitating to do any kind of killing or other dirty work that included any pain of any people.

'I have been observing you, Tony, for quite a while. I know you better than you think. You're really nice.'

'Is that the reason why you kidnapped me from hospital?', he asked. His wound was still there, but not bleeding anymore, just hurting.

'No. Alessandro, the new head to Scorpia, wants to demonstrate the world what they are capable to. He thinks it isn't enough to let thousands of people die, he wants that death gets a face.' Tony stopped breathing. 'What exactly does he want to do?', he asked nervously. 'Torture you, film it and show it all nations', Katarina said shortly. 'So you just saved my life to get me killed in front of the world?', he asked and looked at her. She was so cute. She shook her head.

'I told you, that's Alessandro's and Antonio's plan.'

'Antonio?'

'His younger brother.'

'I assume you and your sister have excellent access to these classified information because you sleep with them?', Tony got direct when he got angry.

She nodded and looked out of the window.

It was dark outside.

'CIRay is back in town', she said slowly.

'Why? How do you know?', Tony asked confused. Why was she telling him?

'Ziva thinks you have died in the hospital. Now she wants any possible revenge. She called Ray but he has no idea either. All intelligences work together and they were still not able to find out the responsible for these attacks', she said calmly.

She looked back to Tony. 'So my sister is just on the way giving them a hint.'

'What kind of hint?'

'CIRay and Ziva are at her house. They will receive a message, you know, the little calling card', she smiled.

'Ziva tells Ray what this is about and he calls his boss. Soon all people will know who Scorpia is and before they even got to know their name, they found out, that they should better not mess up with them. And then, Alessandro and Antonio will send them a big brash message, that they have the power of everybody, of every _single_ person.'

'I assume I will be this message.'

'That's the plan.'

'You're not very optimistic. Because NCIS and FBI crossed your sister's way once and they'll do it again?'

She laughed. 'This time it's different. The government, the military, they all have no chance. They know our name but they don't know who to catch. It is always the same. Organizations are founded, they do one big hit, they disappear.'

'Scorpia has been rising so often, they'll do it again.'

'I know. But for that, they have to fall again.'

'What _exactly_ do you want to tell me?', Tony asked confused.

Why did all those pretty, evil women always have to speak so unclear.

She smiled and stood up. 'I'll let the door open. You can take the emergency stairway, it's right down the corridor. No alarm will go off and nobody should see you as those lazy sloths always take the elevator. But let me give you that advise: Do not leave in the next hour.'

'Why are you leaving the door unlocked but tell me not to leave within an hour?'

'Because my sister and I first have to occupy with the two crackbrained brothers', she smiled, went out and closed the door behind her without locking it.

* * *

><p>Katarina lay in bed, above Antonio. He smiled at her.<p>

'You're so cute', he said and kissed her.

She laughed. 'Shouldn't we actually be planning the next step?', she whispered into his ear.

'No, we have time. And I guess my brother and your sister are doing exactly the same', he smiled back.

'I know', she said. 'And what are we doing?'

He laughed. 'What do you mean?', he asked, a bit surprised.

'I mean, what are you doing when I tell you that you don't have more than one other minute to live?', she said, staring into his eyes.

She needed to see his reaction. He sat up confused.

She grabbed the knife from her jeans that lay on the other side of the bed.

She held it at his neck. 'I asked you, what you are doing now?', she said and pushed him back down on the bed.

'Katarina, what-?', he asked but she put her finger on his mouth and told him to be silent.

'You will fail. All these big organizations will fail. Organizations are weak. You know why? They have a lot of members. And at least one of these members is a mole. It is always like that. I bet Scorpia has a mole, too. I don't know who and I don't know how many.

I don't count myself as one and my sister either. But we both now that Scorpia will fail and rise, fail and rise, a never-ending circle. And now we're just helping it to fall. To complete the circle. You know, there actually was a time when Caroline and I, we both believed in criminal organizations, like Scorpia.

But within the time we both recognized that they will never succeed. They will always be outbalanced with Secret services, you know, no importance if it's organized crime like Scorpia, terroristic action like Al Qaeda, drug dealing, illegal arms trade and so on. Neither they nor the government wins. But what can the government do against single acting persons or just very small groups?

Nothing, because they're too tiny, not big enough to be caught by their net', she explained smiling at him, pressing the blade of the knife deeper into his neck.

'You're crazy', he moaned.

'That may be', she said. 'But my sister and I, we will have a better life than you. Especially because you're dead pretty soon.'

'What are you two bitches planning?', Antonio laughed.

'We're going somewhere where nobody suspects us, like the Caribbean, Hawai'i, perhaps Spain, and there we'll work as contract killer. Together and we'll help each other all the time. We'll have a pretty good time and when we're too old, we're gonna have a nice life with the money we have gained, retire, do the one or the other small job for the Mafia or anybody else, and live', she smiled.

'Good bye, Antonio. I never had any feelings for you', she said and cut his neck.

The blood drowned off and began to flow down the body. She stood up, cleaned the knife at the bed clothes and started dressing up.

* * *

><p>When she walked out of the door, her sister came down the corridor.<p>

'Did everything work out?', Caroline asked her younger sister.

Katarina nodded. She followed her sister down the building.

Only two hours later they already sat in the plane on the way to Hawai'i.

* * *

><p>'Tony!', Ziva screamed when he entered the NCIS office. She had returned to the headquarters after CIRay had informed his boss. The government already knew who was behind these attacks and the search was running.<p>

Ziva jumped into his arms. 'How-why-?', she wanted to ask so many questions but couldn't finish one. 'I love you', they both said at one, looking into each other's eyes, then kissing.

'Wow', Abby and McGee said in one voice. They both watched the scene. Ziva and Tony came back to them and he explained to the whole team what had happened.

Gibbs immediately called Fornell and only twenty-one minutes later an FBI and a CIA special force went off to the Scorpia headquarters.

Meanwhile, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and Gibbs sat in the office and watched the current news in TV. It showed live the arresting of all the Scorpia members. Antonio and his older brother Alessandro were both found dead in their beds. NCIS team hadn't mentioned that they knew who the killer were. Tony didn't want to, the killers have saved his life.

This was the only way he could thank them, they were the reasons why he still was alive. However, he was lucky, because he finally could tell what he really felt toward Ziva.

The wedding was one month later.

**The End...? Well, Caroline and Katarina are still on the run, but why shouldn't two so evil but pretty sisters have a good life without being hunted by NCIS? ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW this story. I do not own anything.**

**PS The next story is called Scorpia Rising III. Check it out, you'll find it on my profile.**


End file.
